


We're stronger together

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/M, Nationals dance Competion, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, break ups, minor injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Nationals only a couple of days away the A-troupe dancers are busy fine tuning their dances for the Competition but when Daniel is rehearsing his solo he sprains his ankle he's to scared to tell anyone incase they take his solo away from him but when Eldon tells him that he saw him stumble Daniel and Eldon argue. Meanwhile Riley and James are rehearsing their solo but Riley begins to feel sick and dizzy James is worried about her and tells her that she must go to the doctors because she needs to be well enough for Nationals. When the team arrive for Nationals sparks fly and hearts get broken and Riley and James find out their lives will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I said Full out

**Chapter 1: I said Full out**

Daniel walked into studio A he walked over to Miss Kates office and said 'Is it alright If I get some extra practice time before we go through the group dances' Miss Kate said 'of course that's fine Daniel. Before you leave tonight I need you to try on your costumes and make sure they fit' Daniel said 'of-course that's fine' Miss Kate said 'I'm just going to go and get B troupe warmed up and I'll be back abit later for group practice'. Daniel put his solo track on and as the music started he begun to dance Eldon was about to enter the studio when he saw Daniel dancing he wasn't happy about losing his solo to Daniel but he was just happy to be doing the small group dance with Chloe and West as Daniel came to the last Jump in his dance he took off perfectly but stumbled on landing and his ankle twisted but Daniel had no idea that Eldon was watching from the hallway the other dancers arrived for the group dance practice Michelle was the dance captain Miss Kate approached her while she was stretching Michelle said 'So are we going to run through both group dances or just the first group dance' Miss Kate said 'No let's run through both just to be on the safe side. And also let's run through Daniels solo as-well he's doing well so I want to see how far he's come' Michelle said 'Okay great I'll let him know' Michelle walked over to Daniel and said 'Daniel since your progressing so well with your solo Miss Kate would like you to show the rest of A-troupe' Miss Kate said 'Yes Daniel and because you've only been working on it lightly I want to see it full out this time nice clean lines no excuses'.

The other dancers sat and watched as Daniel went through his solo but they could all tell that something was wrong with him Miss Kate said 'Daniel in my office now. Daniel what is going on why are you marking your solo' Daniel said 'I'm just trying not to burn out before Nationals' Miss Kate said 'Okay I understand that but you need to go through your solo full out so go and take a five minute break and compose yourself'. Daniel walked out into the corridor Eldon was walking back from the juice bar he said 'Have you told Miss Kate that you twisted your ankle' Daniel said 'How did you know about that' Eldon said 'Because I saw it happen you have to tell Miss Kate and do the right thing for the team' Daniel said 'I'm not going to tell her this solo is everything I've ever wanted there will be hundreds of scouts at Nationals and it's my one chance to get a scholarship' Eldon said 'You have three days until Nationals your ankle is never going to heal in time I want what's best for the team Daniel and if you had any sense you'd tell Miss Kate because if you don't then I will' Giselle walked out and said 'We're about to start the group dance practice' Daniel said 'I'm sorry I can't not right now' Giselle said 'Daniel come back. What's up with him' Eldon said 'I don't know maybe the pressure of the solo's getting to him'. Amanda was just making her way back to studio A with her costumes after trying them all on when she came across Daniel pacing back and fourth down the corridor she'd secretly had feelings for Daniel ever since she met him Amanda said 'Have you hurt your ankle Daniel' Daniel said 'I landed abit funny during practice it's abit sore' Amanda said 'Have you told anyone about it' Daniel said 'I can't because otherwise they'll take the solo away from me' Amanda said 'Your an amazing dancer Daniel but you can't let anyone get in the way of your dreams otherwise they'll win' Daniel moved closer to Amanda and kissed her on the lips Giselle had come looking for Daniel and Amanda and as she came round the corner she saw a sight that bought tears to her eyes she turned and ran back to the studio.

 

The next morning the dancers arrived for practice Miss Kate said 'Riley, James why don't you two hop into the music room and practice your duet' Daniel walked in and put his bag in his locker he saw Giselle stretching at the bar so he went to talk to her Daniel said 'You didn't call me back last night is everything alright' Giselle said 'I really have nothing to say to you Daniel' Miss Kate walked out of her office and said 'Daniel in my office now. Daniel when were you planning on telling me that you'd twisted your ankle' Daniel said 'Have you been talking to Eldon then' Miss Kate said 'That's not important and even if it was you have to see that he's doing what's best for the team. We haven't got time to wait for your ankle to heal so I'm afraid we're left with only one option Eldon is now our Nationals soloist I'm sorry Daniel but there's always next year' Daniel said 'Miss Kate this isn't fair I've been working so hard to get this Solo I'm sure my ankle will be better before Nationals' Miss Kate said 'That's a risk we cannot take Daniel I'm sorry It's not just my decision everyone voted'. Meanwhile Riley and James were busy rehearsing their duet but Riley suddenly felt really dizzy she said 'Can we stop for a moment I feel really sick and Dizzy' James said 'Yeah of course here sit here and put your head between your legs' Riley said 'I hope this doesn't happen at Nationals' James said 'How longs it been happening' Riley said 'I started being sick a couple of days ago and the dizzy spells come and go' James said 'Right this is what I want you to do your going to make a doctors appointment and go and get yourself checked out. Because with Nationals only two days away you need to be as healthy as you can' Riley said 'Okay I'll give them a ring now'.

That afternoon Riley made her way to the Doctors surgery she sat in the waiting room waiting to be called through her name came up on the screen and she walked down the corridor to her Doctors room she sat down in the chair her Doctor said 'Nice to see you again Riley so what can I do for you' Riley said 'For the past couple of days I've been feeling really sick and having on and off Dizzy spells' the Doctor said 'Do you mind If I examine you' Riley shook her head and moved over onto the bed after a short examination her Doctor said 'I know this is going to come as abit of shock to you Riley but your pregnant' Riley said 'No I can't be not at my age' her Doctor said 'Riley I know it's a big shock so let me give you some information about teen pregnancy are you still with the father' Riley said 'Yes we're both dancers. It's not going to affect me at Nationals this weekend will it' her Doctor said 'No it shouldn't do just try to avoid stressful situations'. Emily was sat in the doctors surgery waiting to pick up a prescription when she saw Riley coming down the hallway Emily said 'Riley I didn't know you had an appointment is everything alright' Riley said 'Emily I need you to promise to keep this a secret you can't tell anyone not even James' Emily said 'Riley calm down okay I promise I'll keep it a secret whatever it is' Riley said 'Okay so you know I've been feeling sick and having dizzy spells it turns out I'm pregnant' Emily said 'Have you decided what your going to do about the baby' Riley said 'As much as I want to keep it I'm not ready to be a mother and I know for a fact that James is not ready to be a father. So I think the only other option is to get an abortion' Emily said 'Riley that's not an easy thing to do what about putting it up for adoption' Riley said 'But that feels like I'm abandoning it I can't do that' Emily said 'Riley it's alright calm down we'll figure this out together okay I'm going to help you through this no matter what'.

 

The next morning West decided to surprise Chloe with some magnificent Red roses for her birthday as he walked into the studio he saw Chloe doing some Ballet dancing and he was completely mesmerized she spun around the studio like a fairy with wings she stopped when she saw West stood by the bar Chloe said 'Your here early I don't think Amanda's here yet' West said 'Actually I was hoping to catch you before the others turned up. I bought you these for your birthday' Chloe took the roses and said 'West you shouldn't have but thank you their beautiful Red Roses are my favourite' West said 'That dance was beautiful I need to tell you something because I can't keep it a secret any longer I love you Chloe' Chloe said 'But why would you love me' West said 'Because you see me when I feel invisible' Chloe said 'I love you as-well West with all my heart'    


	2. It's not about him this is about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancers arrive at Nationals and start putting the final preparations into their dances Giselle is finding it hard to focus and when it comes to her debut as part of the small group dance she doesn't want to go out and dance but Miss Kate tells her that this isn't about Daniel and that she needs to focus on what she wants the most. Meanwhile Daniel is still feeling betrayed and as a result he sabotages Emily's chance to ever dance again Amanda bids to dance with the next step during their final dance after feeling let down by Elite she tells Daniel that she was not impressed with how he dealt with his feelings but she does still love him. Riley is still trying to decide what to do about the baby and upon Emily's advice she tells James she expects James to be really concerned but actually he becomes all happy and asks her whether they'll keep it or not Riley tells him she want's an abortion but James fails to understand why.

**Chapter 2: It's not about him this is about you**

The dancers walked into the nationals arena the stage was huge much bigger than the one at Regionals Miss Kate said 'Okay we need to keep on Practicing Eldon your solo is this morning and then we've got the small group so Giselle, Chloe, West and Hunter why don't you head down to our practice room and run through that and I'll come down and see how your getting on'. Giselle made her way down to their practice room with Chloe and the others ever since she'd seen Daniel and Amanda kissing her focus had been knocked slightly and when they stopped to have lunch she decided to carry on Dancing she put on a song track that reminded her of the first time Daniel and her danced a duet together Miss Kate was worried when Giselle didn't turn up to try on her costumes as she walked past the practice room she saw Giselle dancing she walked in and said 'Giselle what's the matter I can tell your upset about something' Giselle said 'I don't think I can dance in the small group I've been so upset lately that I'm constantly forgetting the steps' Miss Kate said 'Is this because of what happened with Daniel and Amanda. I know this must seem like the end of the world but trust me it isn't sometimes in life Giselle you get the good and the bad but when you get the bad you have to concentrate on the good for example you have got the most beautiful hair why not concentrate on that you might just be surprised'. 

After Giselle had eaten something she went back to the practice room and went through the group routine until she had it absolutely nailed down. While she was rehearsing a tall handsome dancer walked in he said 'Loosen your core you look so tight' Giselle said 'I'm just nervous this is my first time here at Nationals I'm Giselle I dance for the next step' the male dancer said 'I'm Max I dance for Elite but that doesn't meen I enjoy it there's so much pressure there' Giselle said 'You should audition for the next step we could do with another tall dancer. Thanks for helping me by the way' Max said 'Before you go can I give you something' Giselle said 'Um yeah I guess' Max pulled Giselle closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips Max said 'Forget about whoever it is that's stressing you out' Giselle said 'I don't know whether I can' Chloe walked in and said 'Giselle we need to get dressed we're almost up'. Giselle stepped into her blue dress and did the buttons up as she was stood in the wings with Chloe she saw Amanda and Daniel kissing and holding hands Miss Kate said 'Giselle take a deep breath. It's not about him this moment is about you so I want you to do something I know you do very well' Giselle said 'What's that' Miss Kate said 'Dance with your heart'.

 

The small group dancers took to the stage with Miss Kates words ringing in her ears Giselle was ready to leave the past behind her and move forward as the music started she and the other dancers performed their dance and when it came to Giselle's solo section the crowd cheered Michelle said 'Miss Kate she's got the crowd' Emily said 'I think she's over Daniel' Miss Kate said 'I knew she could do this once she set's her mind to it there's no end to what she can do'. When the music ended the judges said 'and the team moving on to Duet is the next step' the dancers were over the moon and after a long day it was time to go back to the hotel and chill before the finals tomorrow. Riley was sat on her bed watching TV when Emily walked in Riley said 'Today has given me such an adrenaline rush I cannot wait until tomorrow' Emily said 'I've been thinking about the baby and you need to tell James it's important that he knows about it' Riley said 'When should I tell him' Emily said 'I don't know I'll leave it up to you'. Riley stayed awake all night worrying about how to tell James about the baby when she arrived at the Nationals arena she and James decided to run through their duet James said 'Riley are you alright you seem abit distant' Riley said 'James can we just stop for a second there's something I need to tell you' James said 'Riley your worrying me please tell me' Riley said 'I'm pregnant' James said 'Riley that's amazing I can't wait to be a dad and teach her how to dance' Riley said 'James no I can't keep this baby I'm not ready there's still so much I want to do' James said 'So what are you saying' Riley said 'I want to have an abortion' James said 'Riley that's insane why would you want to kill our child' Riley said 'I don't want to argue about this James not now'.

James sat in the café he looked up when Emily joined him she said 'Riley told me you had a minor argument' James said 'She told me about the baby I thought she'd be happy about it  instead she wants to have an abortion I just don't understand why' Emily said 'She's still a teenager James and so are you she want's to be able to compete at internationals next year and she won't be able to do that If she's got a baby to look after and you wouldn't be able to either' James said 'When you put it like that' Emily said 'She needs to avoid getting stressed as-well James because when the pregnancy get's further along she could risk loosing the child' James said 'I know what I have to do I need to grow up and give her my entire support' Emily said 'I know you'll make a wonderful dad one day James when your abit older'. James and Riley stood in their positions waiting for the music to start and when the dance started they left all their differences aside and danced as one and once the dance was over the judges informed them that the next step was moving on to Female solo Riley said 'I'm so proud of you I love you, you know that right' James said 'Of course I do and I'm sorry for shouting at you'. Riley said 'There's nothing to forgive James'.

 

With duets over and done with it was Michelle's chance to hold onto her National solo title but because her costume was late arriving she had not had a chance to try it on but when it finally arrived she discovered that the dress was very short Miss Kate said 'Wear a pair of short black hot pants underneath it' Michelle said 'That should look alright I'm sorry' Miss Kate said 'It's not your fault that the dress isn't long enough' when the time came and Michelle went out onto that stage and danced like there was no tomorrow. Emily was making her way to the practice room to rehearse their first group dance as she walked down the last set of stairs Daniel pushed her down them knowing that she would never dance again Daniel smiled to himself. Emily stood up but the pain in her knee was unbearable Hunter had come looking for her and as he came round the corner he found Emily sat on the bottom step screaming in agony Hunter said 'Emily what's the matter' Emily said 'Daniel he pushed me down the stairs my knee it really hurts' Hunter said 'Here put your arm around me I'm taking you to the physio' Hunter carried Emily to the physio room while the physio was examining Emily's knee Hunter ran back to tell Miss Kate what had happened Michelle said 'There you are where's Emily we need her' Hunter said 'Guy's listen up please. Emily's been injured it seems Daniel pushed down a flight of stairs I took her to the physio' Miss Kate said 'Oh my god I should go and see how she is'.

Miss Kate ran up to the physio room Emily was sat in a chair with a bandage covering her knee Miss Kate said 'Emily are you okay what did the physio say' Emily said 'I've badly pulled the muscles in my knee she said there's no way I can dance tonight and maybe not for 3 months. I've been working so hard and I finally nailed this routine this could meen the end of my dance career' Miss Kate said 'Emily you need to try and think positively okay with a lot of rest I'm sure your knee will heal in time for internationals' Emily said 'But what about the last two dances you need one more dancer' Amanda walked in and said 'What about me I know I've done some pretty bad stuff at the studio but my future no longer lies at Elite I want a studio that respects everyone' Emily said 'Just make me proud Amanda. Ask Riley to show you where my costumes are' Miss Kate said 'Thank you Amanda for everything'. Amanda made her way down to the next steps practice room Giselle said 'Why are you here to cause more trouble' Amanda said 'No I'm taking Emily's place. Look Giselle you may not like me much at the moment but if we're going to win these last two dances then we need to put our issues aside and work as a team' Michelle said 'Amanda's right Giselle remember what Miss Kate said it's not about Daniel this is about you and the next step' Riley said 'Here these are Emily's costumes they should fit you' Emily stood in the wings and watched as the dancers performed their first group dance once that dance was over the dancers changed into their finale costumes Miss Kate said 'Chloe you and West should do that duet that I saw you working on the other day' Chloe said 'I think that's a great idea' the last dance was fun, colourful and fast paced and the audience loved it especially Chloe and West's duet at the beginning and finally it was time to see who the winner was the head judge said 'After much deliberation we have decided that the winners are. The next step dance studio' the dancers were over the moon Hunter said 'Guy's give me a hand. Emily come here' Hunter and the other dancers lifted Emily up into the air so that she could share this special moment with them'. After the final dance Daniel approached Amanda he said 'why did you step in and help them' Amanda said 'I didn't agree with the way you handled your jealousy I know you felt betrayed but you have to move on and come back stronger for next time' Daniel said 'I don't know if I'm prepared to wait that long Chris has offered me the solo at Internationals I'm done at the next step' Amanda said 'Fine then we're done as-well have a nice life Daniel'.  

   


End file.
